


Sakura Kiss

by ProblematicProcrastinator



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OHSHC AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicProcrastinator/pseuds/ProblematicProcrastinator
Summary: {Sanders Sides OHSHC AU}Transferring from a school your junior year is hard enough but it’s especially challenging when you’re dragged into a preppy club that’s based on doing the thing you hate the most: socializing.When Virgil is forced to transfer schools due to his father’s job, he’s understandably depressed to start high school all over again with the “new kid” label. However when he applies for the prodigious Ouran Academy and gets accepted with a scholarship to cover his following years there, he can’t turn the opportunity down. His only wish is to do nothing more than to be ignored and graduate unnoticed. However when he wanders into the wrong classroom, he’s met with a group of boys that make up The Host Club; Their main focus is to entertain the women of the school and is known as the eloquent playground of the super rich.When Virgil accidentally breaks an expensive vase, Roman, the leader of the club, deems him handsome enough to pay off the debt by working in the club. This, however, is Virgil’s worst nightmare since he’s a new student, undeniably gay, and has bad social anxiety.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Sakura Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into the fic, I’d just like to say, once again, this is an Ouran High School Host Club AU. You do not need to watch the series to understand the fic since it’s not a crossover. However, some of the dialogue and actions are taken from the anime as a fun little plus one for those who do watch it. Anyways, that’s enough from me; Enjoy!

_ It was my fault for getting the slightest bit comfortable back at White Coast High. I should’ve known that even when I let my guard down for just a moment, life comes out of nowhere and knocks me down from behind. I know It’s not exactly like I had friends back there but I did blend in and that was enough for me. _

_ I still can’t believe it’s been ten years since you’ve been gone, Mom. I don’t know how Dad and I are holding up without you. I guess he knew moving would be the best thing for our family financially but I’m sure this school is going to tear my mental health to shreds. _

_ It’s an elite private school full of snotty rich kids who were raised to think getting whatever they wanted was the norm. I was raised with the mindset to believe that you’re born into your circumstances and there was nothing you could do about them really. In fact, that’s why I’m pleasantly surprised whenever something mildly decent happens to me. For example, getting into Ouran Academy. _

_ Obviously I didn’t think I’d get into Ouran Academy. Like I said before: elite private school. _

_ Dad says you would’ve been really proud of me. That’s probably one of the main reasons I agreed to go here, besides the fact that I would’ve been stupid to decline the offer. No one ever gets scholarships here, let alone a full ride like I did. _

_ Even though I’ve only been here for a few hours, I can already see some huge differences from White Coast. Are the differences good or bad? Well, that’s up for debate. However, the main issue is the fact that there are so many damn people. It’s my free period right now and all I wanna do is find a place to read in peace.  _

_ This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet. _

_ I’m rereading (or currently attempting to reread) that book full of Edgar Allen Poe poems. Dad always said you loved his work because you were always into the creepier aspect of writing. If only you could’ve been here to talk about them with me. _

_ Dad doesn’t quite understand them but he’s trying his best and that’s all I can ask for. As much as he tries.. he’s just not you, Mom. You understood me in a way that no one else will ever be able to. The older I get, the more alike I realize we were. I took those 6 years we had together for granted.. _

_ I miss you, Mom… _

_ I’ll try my best to do good at this school because I know that’s what you would’ve wanted. All I’m hoping is that I can eventually just blend in once this ‘new kid’ label washes off. _

………

Virgil let out a soft sigh as he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening up the large, heavy door to the music room. 

“Welcome to The Host Club, my dear boy! We adore seeing new faces at the club and your pretty face is no exception.”

Virgil blinked at the surprisingly flirtatious comment coming from the tall stranger standing before him. He clenched his book close to his chest as an instinctive reflex and bit down on his bottom lip, completely unsure of how to respond to such a declaration.

“Now hold on there, Roman, he looks pretty nervous..” Patton cautiously inputted, stretching his arm in front of the taller brunette so he couldn’t approach the visibly nervous boy.

“Yes, I’m guessing you came off a bit strong.” Logan stated, clicking his tongue at Roman. ”You must remember that he is new and all this might seem a bit overwhelming.” 

Roman let out a soft hum of agreement as he lowered Patton’s arm. He turned his focus back to Virgil and cracked a soft smile at the shorter male.

“Now who would’ve guessed it? The poor new kid is also a flaming homosexual as well.”

Virgil noticeably tensed up at Roman’s words and quickly turned away, feeling his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. He was well aware of the fact that his name would be mentioned around the school considering he was one of the few students to get a scholarship, that rarely happened at this prestigious school, but  _ gay _ ? Was it really that obvious even an idiot prince who he’d said barely a sentence to could figure out his sexuality? If so, he didn’t know how to feel about that one...

“Who.. who told you I was gay?” Virgil mumbled out, frankly too embarrassed now to even face Roman. It wasn’t like he was closeted about his sexual orientation but he’d rather not have strangers shouting it from the rooftops.

“No straight boy would even dare set foot in the Host Club.” Roman chuckled, sending Virgil a playful wink. “Isn’t that why you’re here, new kid?”

“My name is Virgil.. please stop calling me that.”

“Virgil..?” Roman softly repeated. “Well that’s a very interesting name. My name’s Roman! A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Look, man… I really just wanted to read.” Virgil softly admitted, drumming his fingernails over his hardcover book. “I thought this was an abandoned music room so.. so I came here to get some peace and quiet.”

“Oh it hasn’t been used as a music room for a while.” Patton sheepishly chuckled. “We use it as our club room.”

“What the hell is this club you guys keep talking about?” Virgil asked, clutching the book tighter to his chest. “I’m still new here.. I haven’t exactly memorized all the clubs yet and-“

Roman’s only reaction to his rambling was a smirk which instantly caused Virgil to pause his stammering mid sentence due to an uneasy feeling washed over him. There was nothing he’d previously said that should’ve resulted in a smirk.. right?

Roman casually walked up to Virgil and leaned down so their eyes met.

“So, Virgil, what sort of guy are you looking for? We’ve got cute guys such as Patton, intelligent ones like Logan, or hot, perfect ones like myself who are basically all of the above.” Roman purred as he stood up straight and gestured his hand towards himself, narcissism practically radiating from his body.

“That’s a bit of a hyperbole if you ask me.” Logan deadpanned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Roman’s bravado immediately fell at Logan’s comment. He turned his head around and shot a sharp glare at his fellow host, “Well luckily,  _ Logan _ , nobody was asking you.”

As Roman and Logan began to bicker back and forth, with Patton attempting to stop their petty squabbling, Virgil was on the verge of collapsing due to his legs suddenly becoming gelatin. (He also had no idea how he’d explain  _ that _ one to the school nurse.)

He discreetly began to back himself up since Roman previously approaching him had left the shorter brunette with far less personal space than he was comfortable with. Virgil briefly bit down on his bottom lip before speaking after what felt like an eternity of silence and anxiety.

“Look, I’m really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I’m really not interested in-“ Virgil was suddenly cut off when he felt himself back into a small table. 

He quickly turned around and let out a soft gasp upon seeing that a vase, an expensive looking one at that, was about two seconds from toppling onto the floor. Virgil immediately reached out in attempt to grab the handle but ended up missing by a hair, forcing himself witness it shattering in a million pieces right before his very eyes,

All the color practically drained right out of his face, causing him to look even more pale than usual. His hands were shaking with anxiety, so scared he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Shame…” Logan mumbled, looking down at the various pieces of what used to be a priceless vase scattered across the floor. “We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction.”

“F-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Virgil mumbled under his breath, slowly turning around to face the club members with wide, petrified eyes. “I-I didn’t.. I really didn’t mean-“

“It was worth 75,000$ at least..” Patton mumbled gently, uncomfortably rubbing the side of his arm.

“At.. at  _ least _ .” Virgil squeaked out. “Oh shit, I.. I can pay you guys back..”

“Statistically improbable.” Logan stated. “Judging from the fact that you couldn’t afford a school uniform, I doubt you’d be able to pay for a 75,000$ vase.”

Virgil nervously swallowed the lump in his throat, causing his Adam’s apple to bobble, then looked down at his shoes. Logan was right but it still hurt to hear out loud. 

In conclusion, he’d screwed up big time and didn’t know how he’d be able to fix it.

“Well..” Roman spoke up, gaining the attention of the other three males. “Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

“D-dog? Body?!” Virgil croaked out. “Okay, what the hell kind of club is this?”

“I’m glad you asked, pretty boy!” Roman dramatically exclaimed with a bright, beaming grin.“The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

“I… don’t see how this has to do with me being a dog.” Virgil muttered as he scrunched up his nose. The whole premise of the club sounded incredibly sketchy so far and absolutely  _ nothing _ like his old school.

“In order for you to pay off your debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate.” Logan paused then cracked a cheeky smirk, casually fixing his tie. “I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Virgil, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers.”

“Wh-What?”

“He’s basically saying that you’re a part of our club now, Virgil, er… more or less.” Patton chuckled, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

“I suppose but he doesn’t fit the look of the club.” Roman added, waving his hand in Virgil's direction. His face radiated judgement with a slight hint of disgust. “No girl -or guy for that matter- is gonna lay eyes on you looking like  _ that _ .”

“Well maybe I don’t want people to look at me; I am just an ‘errand boy’ after all.” Virgil sassily retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Students come to this club expecting to eat cake, drink tea and see handsome boys! As a member of this club I expect you to put a little more effort into your appearance.” Roman demanded, taking a step closer towards Virgil in an attempt to intimidate him. Their height difference was already quite obvious as Roman stood at a towering 6”1 whereas Virgil was only about 5”5.

Virgil, however, didn’t really seem intimidated by the height Roman had over him as his mind was focused on something else. He scrunched up his nose then paused for a second before tilting his head slightly, “So if I’m hearing this right then you’re literally calling me ugly now..”

“I mean, I guess you’re not awful looking..” Roman shrugged as he reached out and removed the glasses from Virgil’s face. “Maybe you’d look better without the-“

The second Roman removed his glasses, he let out a soft gasp, his dark brown eyes widening to the size of saucers as he looked down at the shorter male. The sight of Virgil’s face without his glasses was so surprising that he ended up dropping his glasses straight onto the floor, all the while his gaze stayed directly on Virgil’s face.

“Hey! I kinda need those..!” Virgil grumbled as he got down on his knees and felt around the floor for his glasses. “See, I knew I should’ve worn my contacts but I left them at home..”

“Virgil… you’re hot!” Patton beamed, his starry eyes twinkling in awe as he looked down at the messy haired brunette.

“I think that’s a given.” Logan said as he picked Virgil’s glasses up. He held them out towards Virgil but before he could even reach out to take them, Roman quickly snatched them out of Logan’s hand.

“All right, men, I think we know what we need to do!” Roman exclaimed, shoving Virgil’s glasses into the pocket of his uniform pants. “Patton, be a dear and give Virgil a quick ride home. He absolutely  _ needs _ those contacts! Logan, could you check the back room for an extra uniform? I think we just found ourselves a new host.”

“H-Hey wait just a minute!” Virgil objected as Patton helped him on his feet. “You never said anything about being a damn host.”

“Well I  _ changed my mind. _ ” Roman snapped back in a rather bratty tone before quickly regaining himself. “I feel as if you’d have more productivity as a host versus a little servant boy but we’ll speak more after you get back.”

“Don’t worry, Virgil, Roman’s super smart.” Patton reassured, gently grabbing onto Virgil’s arm. He could tell that the new member was visibly nervous and he wanted him to know that everything would eventually work out… even if it seemed rocky right now. “He knows what he’s doing.”

For a good few seconds, Virgil genuinely felt at ease for the first time since he’d entered the damn club room. However, it was incredibly short lived because- much to his dismay- Roman opened his mouth and began to speak.

“He’s right you know.” Roman purred. He kissed the palm of his hand, put it flat in front of his mouth, and seductively blew the kiss in Virgil’s direction. “See you in a moment, pretty boy.”

Despite not being physically kissed by the other male, Virgil still felt shivers rush through his entire body. Judging from the excessive amount of flirting, he could tell that was just Roman’s naturally romantic nature. 

“I feel like I need a shower..” Virgil grumbled as he reluctantly followed Patton’s lead and made his way to the door. 

………

“Time for the big reveal!” Roman called out, a bright smile plastered on his face. He let out a gentle chuckle and whispered, “Ooh, I’m such a sucker for makeovers. How much do you wanna bet he gets a Cinderella level glow up?”

Logan glanced over at his overenthusiastic friend and rolled his eyes, “I highly doubt that considering all he did was change and throw on some contacts; He’ll look adequate at best.”

“Oh I dunno about that, Logan.” Patton added in with a soft chuckle. “He was  _ really _ cute, remember? You agreed when I called him hot.”

Logan opened his mouth to respond to Patton’s comment but shut it when he heard rustling coming from the dressing area. 

“You guys better not laugh.” Virgil growled as he pushed open the curtains and stepped out of the dressing area. “I swear, I haven’t worn something this fucking bright since I was in grade school..”

Virgil gave the three males a sheepish, clearly forced smile that only lasted a few seconds before he realized that he wasn’t getting much of a reaction. He wasn’t getting any reaction actually.

All three boys just stood there looking over Virgil in awe as if he were some creature from another planet. Truthfully… It made him a bit uncomfortable.

After a few more seconds of silence, Virgil decided he was unable to take the awkwardness. He sheepishly rubbed the side of his arm and mumbled, “Well..?” 

Roman, being the outgoing leader he was, was the first to speak up. He gasped softly and covered his mouth with one hand, attempting to hide his expression. He immediately glanced over at Logan who, by the looks of it, had just turned his head to face Roman as well. It was if the two of them had conjured up the exact same idea at once and were both about to tell the other.

Patton noticed the obvious lightbulb above their heads but couldn’t quite put his finger on where their minds were at. He turned back to Virgil and chuckled sheepishly, “Uh.. you’re gonna have to give us a second, kiddo, seems like the three of us have to have a little private talk. We’ll be right back!”

Virgil blinked in surprise before furrowing his eyebrows and whispering ‘kiddo?’ under his breath.

The three hosts distanced themselves out of earshot from Virgil and began to whisper to one another about their secret agenda. Unsure of what to really do, Virgil glanced around the club room, taking in the expensive looking decor. Even the silverware on the table looked as if it were worth more than his entire outfit put together.

A soft sigh left his mouth. That was just a subtle reminder that he didn’t belong at this school. Even if he’d manage to ace all his classes, he still would never feel like he truly belonged at this school. 

It was a pity really.. Only he could depress himself over the sight of a honey stained spoon.

Luckily he didn’t have much time to sulk since the three teenagers who’d previously gone off to whisper about Lord knows what had all turned back to face Virgil. 

He quickly straightened out his posture and glanced up, a subtle way of letting them know they had his full attention.

“Virgil, you entered our club room and destroyed a 75,000$ vase, right?” Roman asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“Er.. right.” Virgil reluctantly answered.

“And you’re a commoner so I can highly doubt your family could afford to pay us upfront, correct?” Logan added.

“...yeah.”

“So we’ve devised a simple plan-“

“Simple Plan!” Roman beamed, a proud smile glowing on his face. He glanced around the room, expecting a bigger reaction. “Get it? Like.. like the band… he’s an emo.”

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman before continuing, “Anywho… we’ve devised a simple plan that benefits both you and the club. We’ve decided that you’re a rather attractive male and women enjoy talking to handsome men, thus the point of this club, so if you join then we’d be more likely to obtain more customers. The gist of my explanation is that you will work for us to become a host.”

“It’s much more effective than being a little servant boy.” Roman purred teasingly.

“But… I suck at socializing.” Virgil replied with a slight whine to his tone. “I’m really awkward and I just.. I don’t think I’ll do a good job.”

“It doesn’t matter really. If you’re attractive enough I don’t think any of these girls will mind really.” 

“But how will I know when I’ve paid back all 75K?”

“If you’re able to get 500 customers to request you then that should be enough to pay off the debt.” Logan nonchalantly replied.

“500!?” Virgil exclaimed. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, clearly not expecting the number to be so high. “Holy shit, dude…. Doesn’t that seem a bit… extra?”

“You’re a little peasant boy.” Logan stated. “We’d be adding in the costs for that uniform and any other expenses you’d need while working here so I think 500 is an appropriate number.. unless you think it’s too low?”

“It’ll be fun, Virgil!” Patton chimed, clinging onto Virgil’s arm with a bright smile. 

“Exactly!” Roman exclaimed as he pointed his finger directly at Virgil’s face, barely an inch away from Virgil’s nose. “So officially, as of September 3rd, starting today, you are a host!”

………   
  


Virgil nervously drummed his fingers on the side of his coffee mug, the silence in the air making him feel far too uncomfortable to even drink from it. He slowly looked up and glanced around at the three girls facing his direction on the opposing couch. They seemed more curious than anything. Definitely not as uncomfortable as Virgil.

“So, Virgil, what sort of hobbies do you have?” The blonde haired girl asked with a gentle smile. “I wanna get to know you.”

“Is that makeup?” The ginger chimed in with a soft giggle. “I’ve never seen a boy wear makeup, let alone eyeshadow, before.”

“It’s really pretty though!” The brunette quickly added, playfully nudging her friend with a chuckle.

Virgil smiled sheepishly as he sat his mug down on the table.  _ How the hell am I gonna get 500 people to request me when I can’t hold up a damn conversation? _

“Well, uh..” Virgil spoke up, internally searching his mind for something interesting to say that would hold these ladies' attention. He had no idea what girls were into. Suddenly, the perfect story struck him. 

“Sorry if I’m not very talkative, girls.. This transition has just been really rocky on me.”

The blonde leaned in and placed her hair gently on Virgil’s arm, “Oh it’s okay.. don’t feel like you’re obligated to speak to us.”

“It’s not like this is a Host Club or anything..” The ginger bitterly muttered.

“Maybe I’m not cut out for this… I always have been kinda shy, I guess..” Virgil shakily forced down the lump in his throat before looking up at the girls with his deep chocolate eyes. “Ever since my mom passed away I’ve always been kind of closed off.”

That definitely caught the attention of the girls, each leaning in a bit closer to show they were giving Virgil their full attention. 

The ginger covered her mouth with one hand and rested the other by Virgil’s knee, “Oh… oh dear, that’s awful.

Virgil turned to the red haired girl and gave her a gentle, lopsided smile. It wasn’t huge but it was just enough to show that he was alright and accepted her apology. 

“Oh, it’s okay.. she’s been gone for about 10 years now but I still think about her a lot.” He forced out a light chuckle, turning back to the other girls. “I’ve got my dad though; The two of us somehow manage.”

“But.. who cooks all the meals?”

“And cleans the dishes?”

“And laundry?”

“Well… I do. Dad’s always at work so I had no choice but to practically raise myself and take care of the house.” Virgil paused for a second because, through his fake grin, there was truth in his words. He knew that what he was saying was true but admitting it was just surreal. If he was going to be honest, it stung a bit... However he didn’t have much time to sulk because he suddenly remembered he had an audience.

Virgil quickly regained himself and continued, “But.. Mom always did want me to be happy and successful.. That’s why I was so happy when I got a scholarship to Ouran Academy. It’s such a prestigious school and I got in… This may sound stupid but, in a way, I feel like I’m making my mom proud, you know? I’d like to think she’s smiling down on me right now..”

All it took was a soft sniffle, an eye rub and a weak, pitiful smile; The girls were all over him after that. 

On the other side of the room, the three other hosts were watching in astonishment at Virgil’s unreal skills in the ways of lady wooing. Not one of them had expected that; Not even Logan who claimed to practically know everything.

Roman gripped onto the back of the couch, staring at Virgil in absolute awe. Due to the fact Roman was also heavily involved in the schools theatre program, he was incredibly impressed with Virgil’s use of small yet powerful gestures and facial expressions.

He glanced over at Logan and whispered, “How does he do it? He got all those girls to fall head over heels for him in a matter of minutes..”

“He’s a natural..” Logan replied, turning around to Roman. “I know Virgil may not look it but he certainly has an endearing charm that these women seem to love. Perhaps it was the backstory that made them sympathize for him or the gentle, somewhat prepubescent baby face; Either way, they adore him.”

“Oh…” Patton cooed gently. “Basically it’s cuz he’s super cute.”

“That he is..” Roman gently whispered, keeping his eyes focused on Virgil.

After about 15 more minutes of socializing, eating miniature sandwiches and drinking tea with the girls, they inevitably had to return to class. Much to Virgil’s delight, each of them had requested to speak with him again. A small grin emerged on his face as he stood up. 

This host thing might be easier than he thought.

“That felt so weird.. I can’t believe I played the whole backstory card on those girls.” Virgil muttered as he walked over to his fellow hosts. “It was really lame, I kn-“

“You did so good..!” Patton interrupted, abruptly pulling Virgil into a tight hug. He nuzzled his cheek against Virgil’s and giggled, “They loved you. We love you! I’m so proud of my angsty little host!”

“Love is, uh, a strong word there..” Virgil said as he carefully pulled away from Patton’s grasp, giving him a soft smile to show he didn’t mean any harm from it. 

“No, Patton’s right; those girls certainly did love you.” Logan added. “If you continue to charm guests like that you’ll have paid off your debt-“ He pulled out his phone, tapping a cluster of numbers into his calculator. “-by the end of your senior year.”

Virgil growled softly and gave Logan an annoyed look but didn’t say anything in response to his comment. In fact, even if he’d wanted to, Roman chimed in far too quickly for Virgil to be able to speak.

“Our little servant boy’s a natural! Aww, I can’t wait to see how you do these next few months!” Roman gushed, clasping his hands together with a simile.

“Gross.” Virgil stated, scrunching up his nose at Roman’s praise. “Stop calling me that..”

“Exactly!” Patton enthusiastically added in, wrapping his arms around Virgil and hugging him tightly for the second time. “His name is Virgil and he’s our new best friend.”

Virgil hissed at Patton’s sudden physical embrace and began to squirm in an attempt to escape his grasp. After a couple seconds of struggling, he merely gave in and sighed, “Whatever..”

Despite it all, he managed to give in and softly smile in response to all the love he was receiving from the club. As much as he hated to admit, Patton was a damn good hugger for someone he had just met.

………

In Virgil’s mind, it was so hard to believe that he was only on day one of his journey at this elite private school. So much had already happened: From meeting those three weird Host boys to becoming a host himself. It was quite a lot to unpack for the timid teenager.

In all reality, he was just happy the day was over so he could return home, get out of that damned stuffy suit, and just relax by himself. The mere thought helped him unwind already. 

Virgil hummed gently to himself as he unlocked his locker and began to transfer his books from the shelf to his backpack.

“So what’d you think?”

Virgil flinched- practically dropping his books as his train of thought came to an abrupt stop. He looked up to see who’d startled him but relaxed once he’d received a face to go with the voice. “Oh… Roman, was it? Hi..”

He took a deep breath and sharply exhaled before suddenly realizing that Roman had just asked him a question, “Uh... It was fine, I guess.”

“Just fine?” Roman snickered, walking over to the shorter teenagers locker. He picked out a book from Virgil’s locker, flipping through the pages. “Aw c’mon, Virge, just admit that you love us.”

“Love is a strong word for a group of guys who are holding my hostage until I pay off my debt.” Virgil snorted as he zipped up his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder. “And don’t touch my shit.”

Virgil reached out to grab the book back from Roman but- thanks to his quick thinking- Roman immediately took a step back and held his book up high so it was out of Virgil’s reach. 

Virgil fumbled over his feet and practically fell onto Roman in an attempt to retrieve the book. 

Roman paused and looked down at the short brunette, taking a moment to admire his nearly perfect facial features. Everything about his face, from his lightly freckled cheeks to his oddly alluring pink lips, were flawless. It had already been said multiple times today but Roman couldn’t help but have the thought enter his head as he looked down at Virgil.

He was attractive. 

His chocolate brown eyes might’ve been frowning up at Roman but he truthfully had all the intimidation of an irked kitten right now and still managed to be cute. Must to his dismay, their eye contact didn’t last long as Virgil stepped away from Roman and crossed his arms in obvious annoyance.

“I don’t love you, or any of your friends, okay? Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’ll fall head over heels for you.”

“That’s cute.” Roman chuckled softly as he lowered his arm and fixed his posture. He held his book out to Virgil and asked, “Well… Would you consider it a friendship in the making at least?” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes up at Roman but nevertheless snatched the book back from him and held it tightly against his chest, “I’ll think over the idea...”

“You’re gonna be stuck with us for most likely the rest of this school year so you’re gonna have to befriend us.”

“Do tell.” Virgil sarcastically replied, giving Roman a visible eye roll. “I think you’re gonna be the hardest to tolerate out of the bunch,  _ Princey _ .”

“Careful talking to your boss that way.” Roman warned, waving his finger in Virgil’s face. “I have power over you, ya know?” 

“Ugh.. Whatever.” Virgil mumbled, swatting at Roman’s hand. “I’ve gotta dip now.”

“So soon?” Roman asked with a fake pout. He left out a soft sigh before his pout quickly transitioned in a smile. “Bye, Jack Sulkington.”

“I’d normally be annoyed by that stupid nickname but I’ve gotta give you props for referencing one of favorite Disney movies of all time.” Virgil chuckled softly before he began his walk down the locker lined hallway.

_ So much for surviving this year unnoticed... _

“Hey Virgil?”

“What?” Virgil replied as he continued to walk off, expecting another stupid nickname or perhaps a flirtatious comment from Roman.

“I think you’re gonna make a great addition to the club.”

Virgil paused, taking a second to let Roman’s words sink in, then turned around to face the enthusiastic brunette. He had a gentle, goofy smile plastered on his face; It was quite different from the suave smirk he’d been greeted with at the start. 

Virgil tried his best to figure out if Roman was just saying stuff but the smile was far too genuine. It was warm.. comforting almost. He doubted Roman could- or would- fake such an expression.

Despite being someone who preferred to keep their emotions hidden- mainly due to the fact that there were far too many happening at once to express at times- Virgil gave Roman a brief but gentle lopsided grin before turning back around to continue his walk down the hall.

_...But maybe that’s not such a bad thing after all, Mom... _

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I absolutely imagined the OHSHC outro playing after I wrote that. I’m unsure if I’m going to finish this work. It’s just something I’ve had in mind for a while and wanted to see how it looked written out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^
> 
> If you have a writing prompt, request/suggestion or simply wanna say "hi!" then here's my writing tumblr: https://starbursto.tumblr.com


End file.
